Ours
by I'mstillthemockingjay
Summary: Everyday is so dull with out him. The same schedule and nothing new. But now, he's coming home. Fluffy USUK, based on the music video for Taylor Swift's "Ours".


I flopped out of my bed to begin another boring day at my boring job. My half asleep mind was trying to tell me something, but I was still to tired to care.

I stumbled into my the bathroom to brush my teeth and use the loo. I stared at myself through the mirror. My hair was a mess, like always, and my eyebrows were ridiculously large, but there was nothing I could do about that. I looked away and grabbed my toothbrush.

After I was done with my business in the bathroom. I went back to my room to get clothed. Now that I was awake, I let my mind remind me of what it was trying to tell me earlier. Then it hit me. Someone very important to me was coming home today. Without wanting, a smile spread across my lips,

As I ate my breakfast, I looked down at my watch, and saw that my bus would be arriving soon. I threw dishes into the sink, and grabbed my things.

I walked to my bus stop, and waited. It arrived quickly and I got on. The trip was short, and I arrived quickly.

Since the guard that stood watch towards the front door was quite strict, I had to pull out my work I.D to show that I was, in fact Arthur Kirkland, every single day.

"Thank you Mr. Kirkland," said the stuffy guard.

"No problem Mr. Beilschmidt," I replied as I walked towards the elevator.

The guard that stood watch at the elevator was much kinder. We had become some what aquatinted.

"Ciao Arthur! How are you?" he asked

"Hello Feliciano. I am in a fantastic mood today," I responded cheerily.

"Oh, why? Wait! I remember! Your sweetheart is coming home today right!?" Feliciano said excitedly

"Yes, he is." I replied.

"Well, I'm so happy for you, Arthur!" Feliciano exclaimed as the elevator door opened.

At least ten people pilled into the tiny elevator. I always disliked my morning elevator ride/ Everyone seemed so stuffy and bored. Now, I admit, I'm not least stuffy person you'll ever meet, but I at least try to look happy.

When the elevator came to a stop. I was shoved around as everyone tried to be the first one out. I ended up being the last one out, just like everyday.

I walked over to my desk, passing the "encouragement" posters plastered all over the walls of my workplace.

I worked at some corporation, whose name I always seemed to forget. Here in my tiny cubicle I answered phone calls In these calls I listened to people complain, compliment, or ask questions about whatever products the company provided. Since I am yet to find another job, I still work here. The pay isn't too bad anyway.

I plopped down into my desk chair, and opened the internet. While I waited for calls, I sat around watching cat videos and looking at the news.

As I watched a video of a cat sitting on top of a tortoise, a small paper airplane landed on my desk I knew who it belonged to immediately.

"What the hell do you want frog," I said to the arse I was forced to sit next to.

"Oh nothing, you just seem happier than normal, eyebrow," he said in that ridiculous French accent of his.

"My happiness is none of your concern, frog." I retorted

"Well, I did overhear you and Feliciano talking this morning. Your little American, is coming home, non?" he asked

"Well yes, but that is none of your business," I replied as my phone, thankfully, began to ring.

As the day continued I answered a few phone calls, yelled at Francis some more, and watched videos of me and my Alfred doing cute couple things, as he liked to call them. Oh how I missed the git. Thankfully , this was the last time he would have to leave, and he would be staying with me for sure.

I got up to get a glass of water from the office cafeteria, which took longer than it should have, because the idiot in front of me thought it would be a good idea to drink about ten glasses of water, all while taking his precious time.

On the way back to my desk, I noticed it was time to go, at least for me. I had asked my boss if he could let me go early today, and, God bless the man's soul, he did.

I went to my desk, gathered a;; my things (including a ridiculous hot pink unicorn lunch box Alfred insisted upon buying for me) and practically ran for the elevator.

The doors opened and I stepped inside. I was surprised to see that I wasn't alone. This strange Korean boy stood inside, transfixed on a banana.

As the elevator reached the bottom floor I stepped out , even waving to the boy as I left.

As I speed walked towards the exit of the building I heard Feliciano, and surprisingly Ludwig, yelling words of encouragement. I thanked them and walked outside.

My bus was already arriving by the time I stepped outside the building, so I had to run to catch it.

I stepped inside the bus and found a towards the back. I was arranging my things, when a song lyric caught my ear.

"_The stakes are high"_

"_The waters rough"_

"_But this love is ours"_

The lyrics were ridiculously cheesy, but I felt like I could connect to them. As the bus ride continued on, I hummed the tune of the lyrics in my head.

Before I knew it, the bus had arrived at the airport. I got off and stepped down on to the pavement.

Before I could even to check to see if I looked ok, I saw him walking towards me, wearing his U.S Air Force dress uniform, and an ever present smile.

I did the only logical thing I could think of at the moment, and started running towards Alfred. He seemed to have caught on and ran towards me as well.

Soon enough, I reached him. He wrapped those strong arms around me, and lifted me up. I brought my face to his and whispered,

"God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, sweetheart," he mumbled as he closed the distance between our faces.

After a little bit, I pulled away giggling like a school girl, all while my eyes began to fill with tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Hey Artie," Alfred said as I the tears began to spill over my cheeks. He wiped them away and continued " Don't cry. I'm here, and I ain't leaving you anymore." He put me down and placed his lips on to my forehead.

" I know, I'm just really happy to see you again, love," I replied.

"Oh Arthur, well get used to seeing me a lot more," he joked.

"Oh shut up you git," I replied lovingly

"Ahh, ya know I love you," he said as he hugged me tighter.

,

"I love you, too, you idiot." I whispered as I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. As we stood there hugging at the airport, regardless of the dirty looks and snears we were getting, this love was ours.

**Hello readers! I hope y'all liked this fluffy little thing. It was inspired by Taylor Swift's music video for her song "Ours" (cheesy right). But yeah, I've always thought this song fit them so well, so I wrote a fic! Well, thank you so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
